Searching Easter Eggs
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Some Easter fluff with EO and MA... no long summary necessary. LOL


Searching Easter Eggs

by RoadrunnerGER

Disclaimer: They're not mine, not even for Easter. Dammit!

A/N: Hello fellow fanfictionites! Having learned a new vocabulary while watching Demons (to egg so. on) I was inspired to write this little oneshot with many eggs in it. Wanna search them? LOL With this story I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put one of my stories or me on their alert or favorites. I also wish everyone Happy Easter! Enjoy!

xXx

On an unusual warm Sunday in March a whole bunch of cop families met in the park to celebrate Easter. The leading teams of the special victims unit were part of them. Right now they were in a pavilion.

"Come on!" John Munch whined. "You're not serious, huh?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot insisted.

"I can't believe that I let myself be talked into this!" John complained. "I feel so… ridiculous."

"I think you look great, John," Olivia Benson chimed in. "Adorable. You should wear that more often!"

Alex had to stifle a laugh. Choking it back it became a low chuckle. She and Olivia were enjoying themselves immensely.

"I don't know what you want, John," Elliot teased. "You egged me on to go here today. You promised Alex. Now you gotta live with it."

"I never said I wanted to do that!" John grumbled and tried to cross his arms over his chest what was almost impossible the way he was dressed. "I'm going to stand here with egg on my face! Besides, I'm Jewish. This must be sacrilegious or something!"

"You'll be awesome!" Alex contradicted and kissed the cheek of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you will be," Olivia confirmed and smacked a kiss on his other cheek.

"Hey! Olivia! If you wanna kiss somebody it should be me, huh?" Elliot taunted. Wrapping one arm around her he pulled her closer.

"Why's that, Elliot?" she grinned, trying to wriggle free, which was just for show. She wanted to torment her own boyfriend a bit, but then she kissed him tenderly.

"Don't be the bad egg in the basket, John," Caro said. "It was your choice."

"No, it wasn't… And what do you mean with bad egg?" he grumbled.

"A party-pooper, killjoy, grinch…" she explained with a wry grin. "You don't want to be that, huh?"

"Nah…" John grumbled. "But you know that this whole Easter egg distributing and searching is a pagan tradition, the eggs symbolizing the fertility of nature and return of spring."

"You have to break an egg to make an omelet," Elliot told him matter of factly before John could start a longer explanation.

"I'll rather lay an egg when I'm doing this," John moaned. His features crumpled. "I really have no idea why I should do this."

"For the kids, John," Fin chimed in, slapping his partner on the back. "You'll bring them fun! That's what this is about!"

"They'll make fun of me!" Still John could not see why he should go through with this. "These ankle-biters will finish me off, break me like they would break an egg into the pan."

"They'll be much more interested in the eggs you're bringing with you," Olivia tried to reassure him, ruffling his thick hair.

For some reason the others could not see right away Alex started to giggle. John scowled at her. She was in an unnervingly good temper.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing," his girlfriend gasped. "Olivia, where are the eggs we dyed yesterday evening?"

"Hmmm… I don't know," she mumbled, looking around.

"Do you mean these?" Elliot asked, holding out a big willow basket to her.

"Yeah! Thank you, Elliot." Alex took the basket filled with colorful dyed eggs and pressed the handle into John's hand. "There you go, John. Now go and make them happy."

"If you insist…" Oh, she owes me… big time.

"Yep, I do," Alex said, following him with her eyes as he trotted toward the exit to go out into the park. He looked hesitant.

"Go, John," Olivia tried to encourage him. "Oh! Wait!"

Grabbing what she had spotted, she ran over to him and helped him to put the big head of a rabbit on his own head.

"Now you're looking perfect. Go, John."

Grumbling he stepped through the door and his friends followed him out of the house to the lawn where the bunch of police officers' kids were waiting for the Easter bunny to bring them their surprises. Under the real, boiled eggs in his basket were also candy eggs and chocolate bunnies which John would distribute to the kids.

"When he's done with the kids I'm going to egg him on to do something else for fun," Alex whispered to Olivia who grinned at her.

"Like what?" she murmured back. "You're gonna dye his eggs?"

"Only if he doesn't comply with my orders," Alex replied tongue-in-cheek.

"And if he doesn't you'll give the word egg-beater a whole new meaning, right?" Olivia teased.

"Well, I won't tread on egg-shells," Alex started to giggle again. Then she walked over to one of her friends and her husband who stood waiting for the Easter bunny with their five-year-old.

"What were you two whispering about?" Elliot queried, wrapping his arms around Olivia from behind.

"Nothing," she chuckled.

"Well, for nothing you've sounded quite silly," he prodded. "What was it?"

In his embrace Olivia turned around to face him and breathed a kiss on his cheek. She was holding on to him, too, and slowly her right hand wandered down his body.

"We were discussing her plans for John tonight," she whispered in his ear. "She wants to go on a special egg-hunt with him."

It took only a second for Elliot to realize what she meant.

"I can imagine that she'll have fun with him… John can be a bad egg." His low chuckle and mischievous grin gave away that he had caught the idea.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "That's as sure as eggs are eggs."

"Their relationship's still in the egg," Elliot murmured. "So they will experiment more often."

"Hm hmmm…" Olivia's hand was exploring her boyfriend as thoroughly as his clothes allowed. "And what about couples who are together longer than John and Alex are?"

"Well, they'll need to experiment to keep their relationship interesting," he mumbled close to her ear. Then he nibbled at her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Now she grinned as mischievously as he did and her hand slipped into his pant pocket.

"Hmmm, I think you need new pants," she teased, caressing his obvious excitement. "This one's as full as an egg."

"Olivia, no!" he begged. "Not among all these people."

"We could go home," she suggested. "On the way we could get some egg rolls for dinner."

"Egg rolls?" he asked incredulously. "Hmmm, we could just make some fried eggs." Imagining that they might not feel like cooking once they started to have fun this seemed to be the easier alternative.

"I could also imagine having egg-plant parmesan," Olivia smiled.

"And where do you wanna get these?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Buy them?" Olivia chuckled. "Unless you want to make them yourself."

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Elliot protested in fake indignation.

Olivia grinned up at him and told him mock-threateningly, "You'll better do as you're told or we'll have scrambled eggs."

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped as he felt one of her fingernails scrape over his sensitive skin. "You wouldn't crack my eggs, would you?"

"Well, Elliot, on second thought I could also make pickled eggs. Then I could keep them in a jar on the shelf."

"Olivia!" he whined.

"I won't as long as you submit," she smirked and took his arm to guide him to her car. "What do you think about being back for this picnic in a few years with our own kid?" she added with a seductive smile.

"That…" Elliot swallowed. So far he had not thought about having kids with Olivia. "Well, you're the boss!" he said, holding up his hands defensively.

Once getting accustomed to the thought of their own kid chasing John and his eggs a dreamy smile cracked his features as he followed her.

The End

A/N: And? How many eggs did you find? LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


End file.
